


Can you hear my heart?

by shifuyuko



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifuyuko/pseuds/shifuyuko
Summary: "Mungkin takdir hanya sedang bosan, sehingga memaksamu untuk pergi. Aku paham, Tatsunari, karena memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ku kendalikan. Hanya saja, jika aku boleh jujur, aku merasa hatiku kosong. Aku merasa diriku hampa, karena kau tak lagi ada di sampingku"





	Can you hear my heart?

_Untuk Kimura Tatsunari._

 

_Kau hanya pergi dari mataku, tapi tidak dari hatiku, Tatsunari._

 

_Mungkin takdir hanya sedang bosan, sehingga memaksamu untuk pergi. Aku paham, Tatsunari, karena memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ku kendalikan. Hanya saja, jika aku boleh jujur, aku merasa hatiku kosong. Aku merasa diriku hampa, karena kau tak lagi ada di sampingku._

_2 tahun rasanya tak pernah cukup untuk bisa mengenalmu, Tatsunari. 2 tahun rasanya tidak pernah cukup bagiku untuk bersama denganmu. Setiap detik denganmu selalu menjadi sangat berharga bagiku. Kadang, aku merasa dunia begitu tak adil karena setiap kali aku bersamamu, waktu akan lancang mempercepat lajunya, sampai aku harus berpisah denganmu. Sedangkan waktu akan memperlambat lajunya ketika aku tak bersamamu. Kau harus tau, Tatsunari, bahwa kau begitu berharga di hidupku._

 

_Tak ada yang pernah memberitauku bahwa "selamat tinggal" akan semenyakitkan ini, namun melepasmu lebih menyakitkan lagi._

 

_Kita memulai ini semuanya dari nol, Kimura Tatsunari, kau ingat?_

_Kerja kerasmu, kerja kerasku, kerja keras kita, terbayar dengan senyuman dari ribuan orang yang menantikan kita di atas panggung. Tatsunari, kau selalu berkata betapa kau bangga berada di atas panggung bersamaku sehingga kau akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik. Kau selalu berkata betapa kau sangat menghargai seluruh penggemarmu, sangat menyayangi mereka meskipun kau tak bisa mengenalnya satu persatu. Canda, tawa, duka, tangis, cemas, harap, semua juga kita bagi bersama. Sampai akhinya kita bisa berada di panggung yang sama untuk keempat kalinya. Kau dan aku. Kita, dan semua orang yang selalu mendukung kita._

_Kau tau, Tatsunari? Rasanya aku tak bisa bersinar lagi tanpa kau yang berada di sisiku. Cukup kau saja yang paling tepat untuk menjadi Kageyama Tobioku, dan aku yang menjadi Hinata Shouyoumu, kau ingat? Kau selalu berkata tentang bagaimana mataku selalu secerah mata Hinata Shouyou. Kau selalu berkata tentang bagaimana hebatnya tubuh kecilku bisa memiliki peran yang sangat besar di panggung ini. Tapi, apakah kau tau, Tatsunari? Aku bisa melakukan semua itu karena kau selalu berada di sisiku. Kau selalu menjadi orang nomor satu yang paling bisa membuatku melakukan yang terbaik. Kau adalah orang dibalik semua kesuksesanku. Kau adalah Kageyama tobioku. Kau adalah Kimura Tatsunariku._

 

_Dan ketika kau tak lagi di sampingku, apa aku bisa bersinar kembali?_

_Apakah aku harus redup, Tatsunari? apa aku juga harus berhenti? Apakah ini awal, atau akhir bagiku? Tanpamu, aku takut semua tak sesuai rencana kita. Tanpamu, aku takut aku tak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tanpamu, panggung itu pasti akan terasa kosong sekosong hatiku._

 

_Tanpamu, Tatsunari, aku akan redup._

 

_Namun, aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan kepadaku. Kau akan menatapku, menggenggam tanganku erat, dengan wajah cemas jelekmu itu, dan berteriak, "TIDAK, KENTA! KAU TIDAK BOLEH". Kemudian kau akan memelukku, dan mulai melembutkan suaramu. Berbisik tepat di telingaku, berkata dengan lembut, "jangan, Kenta. jangan. Biar aku yang pergi, kau jangan. tolong lanjutkan harapanku, Kenta, harapan kita. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau masih akan terus bersinar menjadi matahariku. Kau akan selalu menjadi matahariku, Kenta. Selalu."_

_Lalu pada akhirnya aku akan mengalah, dan hanya menerima kenyataan karena tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku pun memang tak bisa meninggalkan panggung ini begitu saja dan menghancurkan semua hal yang telah kita mulai dari nol. Aku tak ingin membuat semua hal menjadi sia-sia. Aku tak ingin hilang harapan. Aku harus tetap melanjutkan panggung ini walaupun tanpa kau di sisiku._

 

_Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Tatsunari._

 

_Aku bersyukur aku jatuh cinta denganmu._

 

_Aku bersyukur aku bertemu denganmu, dan bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu setiap hari. Aku bersyukur aku bisa melihatmu hampir setiap hari, aku bisa mendengar suaramu setiap malam, dan aku bisa bersamamu kapanpun aku merindukanmu. Aku bersyukur kau selalu ada untukku. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa tetap melakukan segala hal bersamamu di tengah kondisi kita yang sangat terbatas. Senang rasanya masih bisa bertemu denganmu di sela-sela hari sibuk kita, dan bahkan ketika kau tak diizinkan untuk bertemu denganku. Kau tak tau betapa hangatnya tanganmu ketika kau menggenggam tanganku. Aku selalu merasa tenang setiap kali raksasa manja sepertimu memelukku, namun aku lebih suka ketika kau mengelus kepalaku dan memanjakanku juga. Kau masih tidak tau juga, kan, bahwa kau selalu membuatku tak karuan setiap kali wajahmu hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahku?_

_Sungguh, Tatsunari, mungkin aku tak terlihat seperti itu. Namun, kau selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta setiap hari. Aktor sepandai apapun aku, aku selalu tak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu._

 

_Aku mencintaimu, Kimura Tatsunari._

 

_Terima kasih karena telah membuat hidupku terasa lengkap._

 

_Aku kagum kepadamu, Tatsunari. Kau selalu bersikeras mempertahankan aku disaat keadaan kita bahkan tak memungkinkan. Di saat kau harus dikurung demi profesionalitasmu, di saat kita harus bungkam tentang perasaan kita masing-masing. Kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa berarti. Itulah mengapa, aku begitu takut kehilanganmu._

_Namun perihal kepergianmu, tak apa, Tatsunari. Aku pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pergilah jika memang itu yang terbaik bagimu dan bagiku. Aku yakin, suatu saat takdir mungkin kembali bosan, lalu ia akan mempertemukan kita kembali. Iya, semesta kadang bisa selucu itu._

 

_Yang terpenting, Tatsunari, kau harus selalu ingat bahwa apapun yang terjadi, bagiku kau akan tetap selalu jadi Kageyama Tobioku. Kau tidak usah khawatir, sayangku, kau hanya pergi dari mataku,_

 

_tapi tidak sama sekali pergi dari hatiku._

 

 

_-Suga Kenta-_


End file.
